


First Love

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: Jaehyun found hope in his dire situation and later fell in love.





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> I messed up pretty bad I don't even know how to end it. I'll just drop it here in case you're too bored ;)

The world is unfair. So make to it fair, the heavens made all the human beings imperfect. You might have the things others don't have and vice versa.

 

As for Jaehyun, he had all the good looks, fine attitude, and brilliance. But one thing is greatly deprived of him; the sense of sight. When he was six, his pretty doe eyes got into an accident when tiny particles from a glass chandelier fell on his eyes. He is now and is living fine although the dark world eats him sometimes. Everything was plain but he's used to it until he met a new friend, Kim Jibeom.

 

One afternoon in a hot summer, Jaehyun found peace as he sat after his routine walk at the nearby park. He memorized the park like the back of his hand. The sound of cicadas, the summer breeze and kids laughter, the same old feeling Jaehyun had last year.

 

"It's Jaehyun! Hi Jaehyun!" shouted a girl who passed by.

"Hello there, Jaehyun. Afternoon stroll?" greeted a grandfather whom Jaehyun knew well.

"Hi Jaehyuuuun~" chorused the kids who were running around playing soccer.

Jaehyun smiled, nodded in response.

 

It was some time when a guy shouted "Heads!" then he felt something hit his head and he fell to the ground.

 

"O-oww!"

"W-What did you do?! You hit Jaehyun!"

"I- I..."

"Jaehyun are you okay?" someone held his arm and helped him got up.

"I shouted heads but he didn't bother to duck," reasoned the guy who's probably the one who hit him.

"He can't see." whispered a girl but Jaehyun heard her well.

 

To Jaehyun's annoyance, he stomped his cane hardly to the ground so the guy would know that he is blind and it wasn't his fault for not being able to dodge. The kids brushed the dust on his sweat pants and he strode away, mad.

 

"Bad Jibeom!" a 7-year-old girl yelled at him.

 

Oops!

 

Jibeom couldn't sleep that night. The image of Jaehyun that afternoon kept him awake. The first thing that crossed his mind was whether the boy had seen his own face to know how pretty of a boy he is. He felt bad so he decided to apologize the next day. _"Jaehyun"_ he mouthed the name and closed his eyes once more.

 

"Excuse me, Mister, perhaps you know Jaehyun?" asked Jibeom to the convenience store owner. "May I know where he lives?"

"What do you want from him?" the man looked at him with stern eyes.

"I uhm.. I... I did something bad and I just want to apologize," Jibeom smiled nervously.

The man cleared his throat, scanning Jibeom from head to foot "And why didn't you apologize right away, hm?"

"I..." he didn't know what more to say but good thing Jibeom was saved by a lady, maybe the spouse of this old man.

"Shh! You're  scaring the boy." she hushed her husband before facing Jibeom "Our Jaehyun lives that wooden house at the corner of this block." She pointed an old-looking house. Once Jibeom saw it, he bowed to the couple and left. Phew! The old man looked scary.

 

Jibeom found himself standing outside the old house almost every day in a week. Something inside him afraid to ring the bell so he just stood there. A week has passed since he asked for Jaehyun's house but no apology made. The house looked old but luxurious.

 

"Who are you and what are you doing in front of my house?" Jaehyun asked to which Jibeom almost jumped out in surprise.

"Y-you surprised me!" he touched his chest. "H-how did you know I am standing here?"

"Who are you?" Jaehyun pointed his crane at the front ignoring Jibeom's question.

"I-I'm Jibeom" he responded meekly.

Jaehyun walked passed him and went to open the gate. "What do you want?"

"You see... I was the one in the park. Ball? H-heads? So... I came here to apologize." Jibeom said shyly.

"You see? I can't see! And apologize you say?" Jaehyun huffed and continued "I don't need your spoiled apology. It happened last week so that sorry of yours? I am not planning on collecting spoiled stuff"

 

Jibeom could only see Jaehyun's side profile and in the corner of his eye lingers sadness. He then disappeared closing the gate loudly. He might talk like that but there's gentleness in him that didn't go unnoticed. Something twitched Jibeom's chest and he didn't want the day to end without any reconciliation thought they're not friends yet and so he started rambling.

 

"H-hey! I'm sorry! Really... I came here since the day after I hit you with the ball. I sincerely want to apologize but it seemed that no one's inside and I didn't bother to knock or ring the bell either. Stupid, right? But I'm sorry! I really am! Jaehyun!" He was about to knock where Jaehyun disappeared but the wooden gate opened in an instant and Jaehyun popped out his head so close to Jibeom's that the latter halted his breath.

 

"Who told you that you can call me by my name?!"

 

Jibeom could feel Jaehyun's warm breath blowing in each word he said but more importantly, he noticed how pretty Jaehyun's eyes are but weren't looking at his instead on his nose. Jibeom pressed his lips to restrain his laughter because he found Jaehyun adorable. He noticed how long Jaehyun's eyelashes and how fine his skin is. He could also smell Jaehyun's skin at the close proximity.

 

"You have pretty eyes" Jibeom blurted out.

As Jaehyun felt Jibeom's breath on his skin he finally realized how close their faces were and in reflex, he stepped backward, lost his balance but Jibeom grabbed his hand quickly before he fell.

 

"Are you okay?"

"...."

"H-hey Jaehyun. Are you okay?" Jibeom held Jaehyun in place and when he looked at the boy's face, it was painted with fear. Jaehyun was shaking and his face pale including his hands.

"Wha-what's happening to you? Hey!"

Jaehyun started whimpering and shaking. Jibeom panicked and all he did was caged Jaehyun in his arms.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry," he repeated those lines over and over while patting and stroking Jaehyun's back. The poor boy clung to his shirt so tightly, he knew by then Jaehyun has a problem.

Jibeom started humming a song to calm Jaehyun and it took a few minutes before the latter calmed down. Jibeom rested his chin on Jaehyun's shoulder and sighed in relief. 

Jibeom wasn't dumb. By the looks of it, Jaehyun probably has a trauma given the fact that he's impaired.

 

Ever since that day, Jibeom tailed Jaehyun endlessly as if he's a dog and Jaehyun's the owner. Jaehyun pushed him away, but each day he's starting to ease up. Jibeom didn't ask any about the incident as if it didn't happen at all. Jaehyun, likewise, didn't feel the need to explain as it will open up a bad memory.

 

_"Jaehyun welcome home! Mom missed you so much!"_

_"Mom!"_

_Jaehyun returned from a trip abroad with his dad. It was a business trip but he tagged along. As an only child, it was easy for him to get what he wants but the boy's heart is always kind and patient no matter how his parents spoiled him._

_Not seeing his mom for a month made Jaehyun ran towards her who's standing halfway at the staircase. Their house was under renovation and a six-year-old boy doesn't have any idea how dangerous it is to run around the house and so he did._

_It happened in just a blink of an eye._

_"Jaehyun be careful you might-"_

_"JAEHYUUUUN!"_

_His world turned upside down as he slipped due to the wood dust on the floor and accidentally hit a wooden ladder that eventually hit the hanging chandelier._

_He can still remember the stinging pain on his eyes and the voices around him in panicked._

 

Jaehyun cringed a bit as he recalled the very traumatic memory for years he's been trying to bury.

 

"Jaehyun? Do you know how to bike?" Jibeom asked out of nowhere when he saw Jaehyun sitting on a bench. He was on his bike and he had this strange idea.

"Is that really your question?"

"Yep."

"Well, I tried when I was young. Four-wheeled bicycle."

"Woah how'd it happen?"

"I was six when I got blind due to an accident. I had a brief sight of the world you know. But wait why are you here anyway?!"

"I came to teach you how to bike" Jibeom declared happily.

"Are you insane? Jibeom you must be out of your mind! Can't you see I'm blind?!" Jaehyun got up and was about to leave the park but Jibeom was faster and blocked his way. He bumped into Jibeom.

"Get out of my way!"

"Get ME out of your way then" stressing the "me" part to further annoy Jaehyun.

 

Jaehyun was about to wave his crane but exhaled sharply instead, knowing how Jibeom won't let him go in peace. "Okay! Fine! Where's that damn bike?"

Jibeom grinned and led his friend towards the bicycle. He wasn't expecting Jaehyun to agree considering the fact that he had trauma.

 

"Here, hold this. These are the handles... And the breaks..." he guided Jaehyun's hands and then his other leg to fit on the bike. "Right here is the pedal. You need to keep your balance okay? Don't worry, I will guide you I promise and I won't let you bump into something."

 It felt weird and weirder because he could feel that Jibeom's true to his words. A sign of sudden courage and trust, Jaehyun felt it inside him. He, of course was afraid. He knew no one who's blind would like to ride a bike, still, "A-alright. Be sure to guide me or else all the neighborhood will haunt you forever. They love me Kim Jibeom so don't you dare!"

Jibeom laughed but didn't retort anyway. "So? Are you ready?"

"D-don't let me fall..." Jaehyun whispered.

Jibeom holds his hand that was clutching the handle so tightly. "I won't. I promise."

 

And so, Jibeom fulfilled his promise. He didn't let go until Jaehyun found his balance. He didn't let go until Jaehyun felt confident riding the bike alone. They are in an open space at the park so it was impossible for Jaehyun to get into a bumping accident. With a deprived sense and only following Jibeom's voice, that day, Jaehyun felt like he could do anything. He enjoyed every pedal and the cool breeze blowing on his face. He didn't get scared and for the first time, he found hope and joy in his plain life. He went round and round in the park but at a close distance. By only listening to Jibeom's voice, he did something he never imagined. Kids got near him and were shocked to see Jaehyun on a bike. When he felt like he was satisfied, he clutched the break.

 

"Wow! You're a fast learner, a risk-taker and a brave strong friend Jaehyun!" Jibeom clapped his hands, walking towards Jaehyun.

"T-Thanks!" Jaehyun's smile was so bright it's blinding. He was smiling in a wrong direction so Jibeom held Jaehyun's chin and faced it on him. "I'm here."

The simple gesture made Jaehyun's heart bounced. "T-thank you, Jibeom"

"Nah! It was you. Thank you for trusting me."

Jaehyun didn't know what to say, he is over the cloud nine. Jibeom slowly got him off of the bike. "You liked it?"

"Of course! I wish I could bike forever" and they both laugh. Jibeom could see Jaehyun's small teeth, the first time he laughed with an open mouth. It's cute.

"Anyway! Time to head back home, Jaehyun you sit at the back, I'll take you home."

 

If the world is as perfect as this moment even with his imperfections, Jaehyun thought he would want to live on it. Jibeom made the world perfect for him. It started their blossoming friendship and the trust Jaehyun gave to his new friend is something very precious like his life. Jibeom didn't just teach him things but also let him experienced stuff he only imagined before. He brought him out of town where he could hear noise and strange sounds for the first time. He brought him to a musical theater where he could understand a play by just listening to it. And a lot more. Jaehyun even rode a train which he has long forgotten because he couldn't remember that last time he went out of town.  Being with Jibeom, he forgot he's blind and lacked a big part of a normal person's life. One day he thought what could Jibeom be missing of.

 

"Hey, Jibeom" Jaehyun relaxed on the couch and rested his back.

"What?"

"You seem to know or good at a lot of things... Is there something you want to have that you don't have? If that makes sense."

"Hmmm..."

Jibeom took time to answer back which made Jaehyun impatient.

"None?"

"Wait..."

"...."

"Ah! I don't have a best friend or a brother" he then chuckled

"Do I seem to have one too?" Jaehyun rolled his eyes. "A lot of people actually don't have any best friends. I wish you could be more serious, yeah?"

"Jaehyun?"

"What?!" he snapped.

"Do you want to become my best friend?"

There was a silence for a moment before Jaehyun spoke, "S-so suddenly?"

"We've been hanging out like every day for almost two months now and I am the first friend whom you let inside of your house. And being best friends don't have any qualifications."

"Why do you want to become my friend though? Is that out of pity?" Jaehyun tried to be firm but it hurts to ask.

"Well..."

"Never mind, don't answer-"

"No! Listen." Jibeom held Jaehyun in place before he proceeded "At first, I thought I pitied you because of your condition but I grew to like you, I mean, like seeing you and wanting to let you do things you cannot do, I like the way you get mad at me" Jibeom said the last sentence playfully. 

Jaehyun faced to his left where Jibeom was sitting next to him. He wanted to hear more but Jibeom seemed to stop where he wanted to hear the most.

"But... it's already 8 and I need to get back home, Jaehyun. By the way, when's the Ahjumma coming back? You'll be alone if I leave now."

"You're right she's quite late. But I'm okay, it's not that I'm not used to it though. Go home."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Mmmm"

"Alright. See you."

"See you. Lock the door!"

"Aye aye captain!"

 

Jaehyun could feel the sofa lifted a bit and he felt sad. He'll be alone again. He bit his lips. Jibeom could see Jaehyun's sad expression which made him pout. He ruffled Jaehyun's hair.

"Bye"

"Bye Jibeom"

 

Jibeom locked the door but he didn't leave yet. He could see Jaehyun's silhouette through the window. The light turned off and a moment later on the second floor, a room lit open so he presumed that was Jaehyun's room.

Jibeom felt a pang on his chest. How can Jaehyun survive a life like this? How can Jaehyun be living just fine with his family far from him? How could Jaehyun go back to his normal life once he goes home after the summer break? Jibeom didn't notice the time he was looking at the dim-lit room until someone called him.

 

"Jibeom-ah?" It was the Ahjumma taking care of Jaehyun.

"You're back Ahjumma. What took you so long?"

"Where's Jaehyun? Why are you standing here, come inside."

"No, Ahjumma. I was with Jaehyun a while ago but I couldn't leave him so I thought I'll wait for you"

The Ahjumma let out a smile, she looks like she's about to cry. "You should've waited inside. You're so kind Jibeom. What a kind lad you are. You know it's been so long since I heard Jaehyun's laughter. His voice echoes the house now that he met you. Jaehyun, our poor Jaehyun."

"A-Ahjumma... A-are you crying?"

"I'm... I'm just happy. But Jibeom, you will leave soon right?"

Jibeom didn't answer. He's leaving once the summer vacation ends.

"Yes" he replied quietly.

 

The Ahjumma didn't say anything but gave Jibeom a squeeze on the shoulder as if to comfort him as extreme sadness painted on his entire face.Only a week left now and if Jibeom looked back, he had a really fun summer. Being in a city, so stressful and the piled up home works he needs to do once he gets back. He doesn't want to go back now and the huge part there was Jaehyun. The blind friend really took a huge space in his heart.

 

"Good morning Jaehyun!"

"J-Jibeom?"

Jaehyun was halfway down the stairs, still on his pajama and the black hair still messy as he just got up minutes ago.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"We have a lot of things to do today"

Jibeom got up from the couch and hold Jaehyun by the arm. He led him to the dining room where breakfast was ready.

"What are we doing today?" Jaehyun's eyes lit up.

"Hmmm... Anything that you like. What do you wanna do?"

"Why don't you guys stay at home? I'll make delicious snacks. It's hot outside," the Ahjumma suggested.

"Good idea Ahjumma. I'll stay here the whole day, Jaehyun. Oh! Should I stay overnight?"

Jaehyun never had a guest who stayed overnight so idea excites him.

"Can he stay overnight, Ahjumma?" Jaehyun asked which the Ahjumma agreed happily.

 

They stayed indoor playing, laughing and teasing. Jibeom read Jaehyun some stories that were once famous. As Jibeom who can freely stare at Jaehyun, he could see all the boy's expression and he swore he could stare at this face 24/7. The way Jaehyun laughed at his jokes, the way he pouted his pretty lips and the way he stared just blankly out of nowhere, Jibeom found it amusing. He felt the same feeling when he had a crush a few years ago. The feeling might grow stronger in the future but he didn't mind at all. The overwhelming feelings Jibeom had for Jaehyun, he tried to keep it inside.

 

"And so, the young stableman left the prince without saying goodbye. The end..."

"T-that's it?" Jaehyun got up from laying on the sofa. "What a sad ending, Jibeom."

"Hmm.. I think differently. It was a good choice for him to leave without saying goodbye. Seeing the prince again will make his resolve crumbles down, Jaehyun"

"B-but still. He shouldn't have befriended the prince if he's going to leave anyway..."

Jibeom's face softens at the sight of a disappointed Jaehyun. He reached out for Jaehyun's wrist and shook it "Hey it's just a story. Don't get sad over it. Let's just play, okay?"

 

And so they did. Jaehyun couldn't measure the happiness he felt. So this is how it feels like to have someone. Someone who will make you happy with their mere presence.

The day ended well with Jibeom and Jaehyun getting ready to bed.

 

"I'll sleep in the bed, you on the floor"

"Why can't I sleep on the bed? Your bed is big Jaehyun, I know you can't see it  but you know it's big enough!" Jibeom protested.

"I know. But I move a lot when I sleep, Jibeom. I'm afraid I might kick or roll over you. Sorry..." The sincerity and concern in Jaehyun's voice made Jibeom's heart leaped. He needed a distraction.

"I-I think you snore too," he teased.

"No I don't!" a perfect yell to eased up Jibeom's heart.

 

Jibeom looked around the room while Jaehyun was fixing his bed. Jaehyun's room was designed with spaceships and stars. He could see few books on a shelf, he scanned and most of them were children's books. There were pictures of Jaehyun when he's still very young. Cute. Very cute. He glanced at Jaehyun who was spacing out and is lying on the bed.

 

"Jaehyun? Can I borrow a pair of pajamas?"

"O-of course. It's in the closet third compartment."

"Thanks!"

"I'm sorry. I should've offered. But really it's a first time for me that someone sleeps in my room."

"Don't worry. It's okay."

Jibeom could smell Jaehyun's scent through his clothes. He smiled.

"Jaehyun?"

"Hmm?"

"I noticed you still use a lamp at night."

"I've gotten used to it. Turning the light on and off, isn't that a normal person usually do?"

"O-ohh.."

"I feel happy when I felt the heat emitted from the lamp. It makes the room warmer. I have a lot of things I wanna see Jibeom." Jibeom knew Jaehyun wanted to talk about something so he slowly sat down at the mattress beside Jaehyun's bed. "The day I got into an accident, my mom told me she renovated my room and I'll be seeing it for the first time. But sadly, this happened," he pointed his eyes, "So I didn't get to see it.  My mom only told me it's decorated just what I wanted to be when I grow up. An astronaut."

Jibeom nodded.

"Ahjumma told me any kids will envy my room. Do you like it too?"

"If I am still a kid now, yes. But Jaehyun... Where are your parents?"

"My parents are in the US in hopes to get an eye donation earlier than the long waiting list but I'm already 18 yet nothing." Jaehyun's voice quiver a bit so Jibeom leaned closer to the bedside and rested his chin on the back of his hand that was laying flat on Jaehyun's bed. He could see the boy still looking at the ceiling tears hinting to fall from his eyes and Jibeom stayed silent.

"Ever since I got blind, I could hear mom and dad argue almost every day. Blaming each other. But it was my fault. My fault for being reckless. I got sad when they left me behind with Ahjumma. Maybe I'm just a sad reminder for them and I do understand them."

"Jaehyun..." Jibeom held his hand giving it a slight squeeze.

"There were times where I badly wanna see my parents but you know what I wanna see now?"

"What?"

"You."

Jaehyun's answer surprised him. Jaehyun rolled on his side reached blindly for Jibeom. He slowly waved his hand on the air and touched Jibeom's hair. He smiled.

"You have soft hair and your fringe covers your eyes a bit." Jaehyun touched Jibeom's face, tracing his fingers to every curve and shape there is.

"I think you have a big pair of eyes... a high nose with rounder end... and a soft cheek." Jaehyun slightly pinched his right cheek. Then his hand travels sideways "You have bigger ears, though" Jaehyun laughed a little. He was smiling and pouting at the same time, holding back the tears welling up his eyes.

"And..."

Jibeom stayed still not moving an inch but his heart was beating ten times fold.

"And a pair of thin lips."

"Jaehyun...." Jibeom moved his lips under Jaehyun's soft touch.

"No matter how many times I touch you, I still can't imagine your face Jibeom."

"Jaehyun..."

"So please remember mine instead. When you see me in the crowd one day, call my name. That way, I can recognize you. My memory can't remember you, but my heart can."

 

Slowly, Jaehun removed his hand and rolled to the other side of the bed his back facing Jibeom.

Jibeom wanted to say a lot of things too but no words came out. He laid down and the thought of leaving Jaehyun behind hurts him so much. "I'm nothing more like his parents. Or the stableman in the story. I am just the same with the people who hurt him" Jibeom thought.

 

A day before his leave, Jibeom took Jaehyun to the park. This time, Jaehyun didn't ride the bike by himself because Jibeom rented a tandem bike so they could pedal together. No one said anything, they just enjoyed the ride. Jibeom was very nervous, he's clutching the handle tight from time to time. Afterward, they sat on the bench near the river.

 

"Where are we?" Jaehyun asked.

"Somewhere your cane can't take you"

"So are you saying my cane is useless?"

 

And again, Jaehyun was facing in the wrong direction and Jibeom would love to see the boy he adores so he cupped Jaehyun's face and faced it to where he is.

 

"Right here, Jaehyun. I'm right here." Jibeom spoke softly but what surprised him was Jaehyn's answer.

"I wish you could be here forever. Right beside me. Jibeom, please don't leave. Please don't leave me."

Those lines. Those words from Jaehyun, Jibeom had no words for it.

"I-I don't want you to leave"

"J-Jaehyun I..."

 

Jaehyun's eyes, those pretty pair of eyes looked very sad and on the verge of crying. He looked like a kid being forcefully sent to an orphanage and the image broke Jibeom's heart. How anxious he was thinking of a way how to say goodbye to his best friend but Jaehyun knew all along that he's leaving so soon. Tomorrow.

 

"J-Jibeom please..." he blindly reached out for Jibeom.

"Jaehyun, listen. I..." he took Jaehyun's hands and with a firm grip, he continued. "I will come back. I will come back, I promise. And a Kim Jibeom would never break a single promise."

"Everyone's leaving. You'll forget about me... Just like my parents... Jibeom..."

 

This time, Jaehyun pouts blinking back his tears but he failed. Every blink rolls a tear down his face.

He knew it's impossible to stop Jibeom from leaving but at least he tried and he trusted Jibeom.

Jibeom could see those pair of eyes wanted to tell him something but Jaehyun just cried instead.

 

"Nooo... Shhh... Jaehyun how can I forget you? I will come back for sure. I don't know when but I will definitely see you again." Jibeom knew he will definitely come back, he has to, he needs to.

 

"Then I... I will wait for you" Jaehyun said in a very low tone.

Jibeom only hugged his friend and without him noticing, he's weeping as well. He forced a smile when they pulled back and swiped his thumbs to wipe Jaehyun's tears.

 

"I will wipe the tears in your eyes so you will never shed tears again. I know how you feel so please don't hurt yourself." Jibeom wanted to say those words but as always, he kept it instead.

 

Based on how heavy Jibeom's chest was, no doubt he's in love.

 

******

 

It took him months to return to Jaehyun's village. It was a very cold winter in January but his heart is warm on the thought of seeing Jaehyun again. Without any means of communication, he only held the tiniest hope that Jaehyun is still waiting for him. His feelings for him stayed as strong as ever and he hoped Jaehyun felt the same way.

 

When he arrived, the first he thing he did was dropped his luggage to his uncle's home and dashed outside. The snow was falling hard but that didn't stop him. He could hear his aunt calling for him but he didn't listen. The place stayed the same only that it's covered with snow. One more turn he'll reach the convenience store, a sign that he's near Jaehyun's house.

 

The coldness slowed him down so he gripped his coat tightly and started walking instead. He passed by the convenience store when the owner called his name.

 

"Hey! Hey young man!"

Jibeom halted and turned around. He saw the same old scary man.

"H-Hi Mister..."

"You... You are Jaehyun's friend right?"

"Yes," Jibeom's face lit up knowing that the man remembered him.

"Where have you been? I think I haven't seen you for months"

"I went back to my city and finished high school" Out of all times, the old man really had to interview him this time when he's in a hurry to see Jaehyun. He is eyeing his watch and it's past 6 already.

"I see. You haven't contacted him?"

"I... He doesn't have a phone as far as I remember"

"Jaehyun..."

"What about Jaehyun, Mister?"

"Mmm... It's just that... Why don't you visit him tomorrow? It's cold and you look freezing." The man told him before he tossed Jibeom a hot pack. "Go home and visit him tomorrow" Then the mister went inside the store. Jibeom was thankful to the hot pack but he's quite annoyed at the old man. Nevertheless, he continued walking.

 

And there he stood again, just like that one summer day last year. He smiled recalling how Jaehyun knew that he was standing in front of the house given that he cannot see. He peeked inside and could only see a dim light further in the dining room. He looked up the second floor, to Jaehyun's room, but it was pitch dark. He rang the doorbell again.

Jibeom stood there for like minutes before the main gate opened. He smiled widely but it dropped the moment he saw the person peeked outside.

 

"May I help you?" A man, maybe in his late thirties standing in front of him. He couldn't recognize the face as it was the first time. Jibeom started to feel uneasy.

"Uhmm... Is... Is Jaehyun inside?"

"May I know who you are?"

"I'm Jibeom, his friend. Is he inside? I need to see him. Can you please tell him I'm here? I..." Jibeom choked on his words and his hands turned sweaty in very cold weather. He felt something wasn't right. That Jaehyun was not...

 

"I'm sorry young man but Jaehyun isn't here"

"W-Where is he? Did he go out of town? When is he coming back?"

"I... I don't know. But, go home, for now, you look freezing."

"No really, I'm fine. I need just need to know when's he coming back" Jibeom answered firmly. The man let out a sigh and gestured him to get inside.

The smell of the house is still the same but the furniture and the interior changed so much. He sat on the couch opposite the man.

 

"Jaehyun... He left the country 2 months ago. I am his uncle by the way."

Jibeom blinked as if the man's words didn't register on him.

"His parents took him and asked me to stay here instead. Jaehyun was very hesitant to go but he had no choice. Hmmm.. Jibeom... I think I heard your name before, that was when Jaehyun talked to Ms. Nam, the one who took care of him"

"I see.." Jibeom replied sadly.

 

The next thing Jibeom knew, he's already in bed with Ms. Nam's address on his hand. The sadness took over him but he needed to talk to Ahjumma first and that's what he did the next morning.

 

"A-Ahjumma!" Jibeom called the woman in a pink padded jacket.

"Jibeom!" The lady walked towards him and embraced him. "Son, you look different, taller and slimmer maybe? Mmmm..."

"Ahjumma... Jaehyun is..." Jibeom couldn't continue. His tears he's been holding back since yesterday fall freely on his cheek. The lady smiled at him warmly and led him to sit beside her at the porch of her house.

"Jangjun called last night and he told me you visited the house. You see... Jaehyun left the country with his parents. I honestly don't know when's he coming back but he's there for good reason, Jibeom" Ms. Nam patted his head before she continued "The finally got a donor and Jaehyun needs procedures. I haven't heard anything from him yet but I do hope everything goes well."

This time, Jibeom straightened his posture and wiped his tears. "You mean, he'll get to see very soon?"

"That's what everyone is hoping for. Jaehyun was very sad when he left too so he left something for you." She got up and went inside for a while. When the lady came back, she's holding a small brown box and handed it to Jibeom. "He told me to give this to you."

Jibeom opened the box and inside he found a bracelet with a galaxy-like pendant with black and white beads alternately and prettily put together.

"That bracelet is personalized and no one in this world owns the same thing. He hoped you'll wear that every day so that someday, he'll recognize you right away when he gets his sight back. He'll look for you Jibeom, that is his promise."

Jibeom smiled bitterly and put the bracelet on his wrist.

 

This time, it's Jibeom that got left behind. It's sad, it's painful probably what Jaehyun felt when he left.

 

*********

 

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months into years. Jibeom just turned 23 and graduated from college. He had a double-celebration in a restaurant owned by his parents. Relatives and friends occupying the second floor just for the celebration. It's past 10 pm and Jibeom couldn't remember the total cans of beer he drank, he felt tipsy and occasionally rubbing his temple.  The guests were still enjoying the party but Jibeom needed to get some air the fact that this was his first time to drank so much alcohol.

 

He found himself staggering his way downstairs. Gripping at the railings while undoing his tie because he felt suffocated. He could hear people chattering downstairs. He was about to set foot to the last step but he slipped out of balance. He was about fall but someone caught his arms swiftly, supporting his body not to hit the ground. He was saved but it came with a price. For a moment he sobered up watching the beads of his bracelet dropped one by one to the ground, the galaxy pendant spun around a few times. Jibeom's lips quivered and tears welled up his eyes. He looked up to the person who was still holding his wrist, he felt mad, he'd rather fell than broke his precious bracelet. He could see the man with straight brown hair, looking around to where the beads fell off. Jibeom snatched his wrist from the man's grip and squinted his eyes to better look at the person.

 

"Hey!"

The man turned around slowly, very slowly to his direction.

 

_"No matter how many times I touch you, I still can't imagine your face Jibeom. So please remember mine instead. When you see me in the crowd one day, call my name. That way, I can recognize you. My memory can't remember you, but my heart can."_

 

He could finally see the man's side profile. His eyes, his eyes are shaking due to extreme emotions.

 

_"I can't see and apologize you say?! I don't need your spoiled apology. It happened last week so that sorry of yours? I am not planning on collecting spoiled stuff"_

 

Their eyes met for the first time. Jibeom couldn't believe the person in front of him.

 

"Y-you..." The man spoke. 

 

_"I think you have a big pair of eyes... a high nose with rounder end... and a soft cheek. You have bigger ears though. And... And a pair of thin lips."_

 

"Jaehyun..."

"A pair of big eyes, a high nose with rounder end, bigger ears and a pair of thin lips... K-Kim Jibeom?"

Jaehyun's voice trailed off on the last word. "A-are you, really the Kim Jibeom I knew?"

 

"Heads?" This time, Jibeom smiled so wide his eyes turned crescent. His heart thumped so loud. The same doe eyes, the same pointed nose, and fair skin, the same plump lips, no doubt it's Jaehyun. He didn't change a lot but he became prettier and no fail it took Jibeom's breath away.

 

"H-How... I mean... Jibeom..."

 

Jaehyun didn't wait for so long just to stare at Jibeom's face, he didn't search the name "Kim Jibeom" in all social media platform there is just to stand in front of Jibeom. He waited so so long and without any hesitation, he hugged Jibeom. Jibeom was shocked but he hugged the other man as tightly.

 

"I-I'm so happy. Jibeom... I've looked for you... I-I'm sorry I left... Ahjumma told me you came back to the village and visited every summer. I'm sorry..."

 

"Shhh... You really have  a talent of rambling words, don't you?" Jibeom chuckled.

"Now that I hear your voice well, it's really you."

"I thought you said you memorize me by heart? You seemed so doubtful" Jibeom pouted.

Jaehyun's face softened at the other man's expression. Isn't Jibeom too handsome to handle? He thought.

 

"Your eyes... It's pretty."

"Mmmm..."

 

Jibeom slowly took Jaehyun's hand. Even without confessions from both of them, their hearts knew that they needed each other, they love each other.

They spend the rest of the night sitting in the park, talking, catching things up. Jaehyun couldn't stop himself from staring at Jibeom which sent butterflies to the latter's stomach.

 

"Am... Am I that handsome?" Jibeom's lips pressed to a thin line.

Jaehyun was flustered because he himself didn't know how long he's been staring at the other man.

He started looking anywhere but Jibeom. As always, Jibeom has a habit of cupping and directing Jaehyun's face to his, rather closer their nose almost touch.

 

"Right here, Jaehyun."

 

Jaehyun's eyes glistened, drowning in Jibeom's own eyes.

 

"Jibeom..."

 

Jibeom touched the tip of Jaehyun's nose with his own and rubbed it there gently. "I love you, I really do."

 


End file.
